


There is a new woman in town...

by WriterM



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterM/pseuds/WriterM
Summary: New woman comes to town, sazzy, tough and mysterious... she has a purpose.





	1. Chapter 1

“This is it?” Tara said as Nick parked the car. She opened the door. “What are we to do?” He asked and she turned to him. “Stay here!” She said and got out of the car, lit up a cigarette and walk up to go into the garage. “Can I help you?” She turned around and found a young man behind her. “Sure. I’d like to speak to whomever you would consider a boss.. or leader, not sure what you call it here!” “What do you want?” The young man said. “Well, I’m gonna tell that to whomever you bring me, but I am not gonna tell you, what are you? Like 13?” She said and that angered the man, he lifted up his shirt revealing a gun. “Oh, I wouldn’t use that if I were you!” She said. “Really? Because I see no reason why not!” He said. “First of all, do you honestly think I am stupid enough not to bring reinforcement? They are fast, so we both would die, and second of all, what if I turn out to be an allied?...Now I’m gonna go and sit down over there, you should get your… whatever it is you say, and I would love a beer!”

“Weevil!” Edwardo said and he came out from his office. “A woman here, not the blonde one, another one!” He said. “And she asked for me?” “Technically she asked for our leader, so I guess, yeah!” Weevil looked confused. “Ever seen her before?” Edwardo shook his head. “No, but she didn’t fear the gun!” He said and Weevil nodded. He went outside and found an unknown woman in a chair. “Yes?” He said and she looked up. “So it’s you! Good, you got an office and a beer, need to talk privately!” She said and he was mostly stunned so she got up. “Are you a policeofficer?” He asked and she started to laugh. “Are you kidding? Do I sound like I am from around here? Or is the police around here so bad that you think they import staff from Europe?” She asked. “Fair enough.” He said and started to walk and she followed. He closed the door to his office and took out two beers, she sat down in his couch. “American beer, why do you insist on poisoning beer with to much water?” She asked and drank almost half of it. “It’s like drinking water actually.” He didn’t reply. “The Fitzpatricks, know them?” She asked. “Yeah. Hard not to, 14 brothers and cousins, 13 are criminals and one is a priest!” “You work for them?” She asked point blank. “No.” He said. “Did you use to?” She asked, again point blank. “Me personally? No.. the gang.. well yeah!” “Good. I need all information you got on them!” She said. “And I just said I didn’t work with them!” “Yes, doesn’t mean you don’t know their business!” She said and put her empty beer bottle on his desk! He gave her another one. “Why go through me?” He asked. “Simple, there is not a war going on here, that means that with two big criminal element, only one is mixed up with drugs amongst other things. I am actually giving you a chance to get rid of them!” She said. “Really? Is his homeland longing for his return?” Weevil asked, refeering to the accent she had, that was clear. “Ah, you think we are from the same country, we’re not. The generation of Fitzpatricks here are american, they were born here...not much irish in them at all. As for me, I am from that little part of Ireland, the northern part ruled by the queen, so I am british.” Weevil looked confused. “You should have payed more attention in historyclass. But as I said, I am giving you an opportunity to get rid of them. Take it or leave it!” She said and put down another empty bottle on his desk. “You look like you need a few days to think about it, and you also need to up your game when it comes to drinking, you are way to slow. “You got a name?” He asked. “Full name is Tara Amanda Mcśhane.” She said and got up and left.  
“I heard you were back!” Weevil said as he stepped into Mars investigation, only to meet the blondie P.I that he had known for over 15 years. “News travels fast!” She said. “Can I?” He asked and pointed towards a chair, not sure if they were on speaking terms or not. She nodded. “Weevil.. That night in the cabin… “She started but seemed to have a problem to finish that sentence. “That night more than a year ago?” He asked. “Yeah… I just...Thank you!” She said. “Wasn’t gonna let’em kill you V, friends or whatever we were and are, not gonna let nobody kill you!” He said and she gave him a smile. “I’d say we are at least friends now, maybe even more!” He nodded. “Well, then maybe you can help me with somebody. I had a visitor today! Irish woman… well she claimed brittish, I have no idea. Claimed she is after the Fitzpatricks, but I’m not so sure. Does your database go outside of the states?” He asked. “Yes. What’s her name?” “Tara Amanda Mcshane!” He said. “Well lucky you got the second name, there are lots of people with that name” “She offered it up!” He said. “Almost like she wanted you to check her up!” Veronica said. “Yes, almost!” He said. “Well, down to 5, anything else you can offer? What did you you say? Sounded irish, claimed to be british?” “Yeah, but that could be to fool me!” He said. “Well, or not. She gave you her full name… here we go! Is this her?” Veronica asked showing him her computer. “Yeah that’s her.” “Ah, she is from Northern Ireland, born in Belfast.” Veronica said. “So?” “Northern Ireland belongs to England!” Veronica said and Weevil realized that she had kind of said that. “Does she have a record?” He asked. “Well… not really… she seems to have a problem with drinking. Lots of drunk and disorderly, and she lost her driver's license! Then, there is a locked file from her youth and…. oh.. “ Veronica said and read. “What?” Weevil asked and Veronica pointed to the screen. “Wanted for questioning… ?” He asked. “Yeah, seems the FBI wants to talk to her!” Weevil looked at her. “And that didn’t show up first?” He said. “No, and it doesn’t seem all that important, had it been, they could have brought her back here. This went out 3 months ago and…. well, the day after she left here the last time!” Veronica said. “And I am guessing it doesn’t say what they wanna ask her?” Veronica shook her head. “Nope.. but I happen to have a very reliable source in the FBI!” She said. “That doesn’t surprise me, old boyfriend?” He asked and she blushed. “Right… hope you didn’t tear his heart out, I’d really like to know what she is up to, and why she is here! And since you are nosy as you are, I bet you’d like to know too. Bet you don’t want to have another criminal element to worry about?” Weevil said. “Well, the tearing out his heart part I did, but the last time he was here, we were on good terms!” She said and thought back to the steamy dream she had about him one drunken night, so almost to good of terms. “Also, I don’t think he minds to get alerted to somebody they want to speak to!” “Fine. Let me know?” He said. “I will. And Weevil… “He was on his way out the door and turned around. “I know!” He just said and was again on his way to leave, but turned once again. “I am … glad you are back… but I am thinking you know that!” He said and then left. Veronica took up her phone.  
“Well, well, well! Did you call a wrong number?” Leo asked while Veronica could see him smile infront of her. “Hi Leo! How are you?” She asked. “I am good, pretty sure that’s not why you called me!” “No, it wasn’t! How’s official FBI business?” She now asked. “Good, if you want I could probably put in a good word for you!” Veronica smiled. “Look at you being helpful, and while you are helpful. Neptune got a new citizen, at least a temporary one, and when I checked her up… she is wanted for questioning by you guys!” “So, you are running background checks on all new people coming into Neptune now?” He asked. “No. But she came to see Weevil, and she was interested in information, those are some red flags!” Veronica said. “And I assume you want me to go in and see what we want with her?” Leo asked. “Well yes. I did figure out that it can’t be all that important, she wasn’t in hiding, she just went back home!” Veronica said. “Back home?” Leo asked. “Yes, she is european. Name is Tara Amanda McShane!” Veronica said and she could hear Leo tapping on a keyboard. “Well… “ He said and Veronica pushed the phone closer to her ear. “She left Las Vegas on the 12 th three months ago, so september 12 th. We started calling for her the 13 th!” Leo said. “That’s not very helpful, I thought you wanted to be helpful!” Veronica said. “And I think I need to pay Neptune a new visit. Think you can get your criminal friend to show me where she can be found?” He asked. “What is she wanted for?” Veronica asked. “She is a person of interest in a murder!” Leo said and Veronica almost dropped her phone. “Sorry?” She asked. “Well, not that I am in the business of ranking supposed killers, but the victim was no angel. Juan Alvarez was found shot to death execution style, so think your friend Weevil, can help?” Leo repeated. “I am pretty sure he will actually. He didn’t seem all that happy to help her!” Veronica said, honestly. “Then I guess I will see you soon..again!” Leo said.  
“Ma’m!” Could be heard and Tara opened up her eyes. “Crap!” She just said as the car door opened and she almost fell out. “I need you to come with me!” Tara looked up, it was a policeofficer. “Why? I am in a car, but it’s turned off and I am of legal drinking age…!” She said. “The car also have the keys in the ignition and you are way too drunk to take care of yourself!” The officer said. “Well, maybe by american standards, not so much european one’s! And as for the keys… well, just trying not to lose them!” She said. “You got any ID on you?” The officer asked. “Pretty sure I do.. somewhere!” She said. “You have a name at least?” He asked. “Tara McShane!” She said. “Well, you need to come with me, is this your car?” He asked. “Nope, it’s a rental!” The officer put Tara in cuffs en lead her to the car. She was not really steady, but it wasn’t all bad actually. He called in and found out that the car was indeed rented, but it was rented in the name of Nick Seymor. “The name Nick Seymor, does that ring a bell?” The officer asked McShane. “Yeah, he is probably still drinking at the bar!” She said. “What bar would that be, somewhere close I hope, since you claim you didn’t drive, right?” He asked. “Yeah. Not sure which one. Not very good beer though, the shots were much better!” The officer closed the door and asked for somebody to go and find the man, while he drove to the station, she needed to spend her night in jail. “I guess you aren’t surprised that you will be going to jail!” He said. “Well, I am. As I said, perhaps I am way to wasted for american standards, for my own, not so much!” She said, as they were waiting for another officer to come and take over the car business. 

“You!” A young man ran up to Veronica as she parked her car. “Yes… do I know you?” She asked, but looked very carefully at him. Then she remembered. “Oh, wait, you must be a friend of JD, perhaps one of those who held me down as he tried to kill me.. or beat me. Well, I do still have my keys and my taser, I will be happy shove them both in you!” Veronica said. “Yoo, out!” The man turned around as Weevils voice could be heard and he backed of. “Well your “students” are obedient, thats good!” She said. “Any news?” He asked. “Yeah, the FBI is coming here!” Veronica said. “Not sure that’s why I came to you!” He said. “Well, couldn’t really stop them!” She said. “You could have tried the head tilt and flipping of the hair!” He said. “That’s your former weaknesses, that doesn’t make it others.” She said. “Not sure it doesn’t, and former… well… not sure of that either!” He said. “Do you atleast have something?” He asked. “I do, she is a “person of interest” in a murder investigation!” Weevil looked at her. “Drink?” He then asked. “I better get going, another time though. You wouldn’t happen to know where to find her?” She asked. “Didn’t ask, but she will be back, said she would give me some time to think about her offer! By the look of her trembling and record, I’d say a bar!” Veronica nodded. “That bad, huh?” She asked. “Well, yes!” Weevil said. “I will be taking you up on that drink!” She said before she got in her car again. She had promised to be home for that dinner, that dinner she had promised her dad for weeks. 

“What was she doing here?” Claudia asked as Veronica drove of. “You mean living, cause she is and it’s no thanks to you!” He said. “It’s been a year! Can you please let it go?” Claudia said. “Let it go? Sounds like you think I am talking about a not so big issue, you sent two hired hitmen on her!”Weevil said angrily. “I didn’t actually send them at her, but she was in the way!” Claudia said. “Way to take your own responsibility! I told my mexican cartel boyfriend that someone had been snooping around his room, wonder what will happen if I tell him that!” “Just let it go! She lived, didn’t she? She lived, and she lost her boyfriend and then she wasn’t seen for almost a year, and then she left! Now she is back!” Weevil left her there, he didn’t really want to go into this again. It had been a very long discussion, but he actually wasn’t able to let it go!

“Hey dad...and Matty!” Veronica said as she saw Matty sitting on the couch. “Yes, were you not on your way?” Keith said as he hugged his daughter. “No. You have food going!” Matty said. “Yeah, you really should have kicked her out before you started dinner!” Veronica said. “How was your day honey?” He asked while Matty still watch TV and they set the table. “Hm, well I needed to call Leo here again, we have potential killer in Neptune!” The TV immediately turned off. “What? Who died?” Matty asked. “No one.. yet, well someone died, but it was months ago, but we will try to figure out her move. She is after the Fitzpatricks though, if I am to believe Weevil!” Marry jumped up from the couch. “I don’t know why you would trust him out of anyone!” Matty said. “When he isn’t involved he is actually a very good source!” Veronica said and to Marrys surprised, Keith agreed. “Well, tonight it’s family dinner, no worktalk!” Keith said as they sat down. 

The doorbell rang and Veronica opened the door, coffee in hand. Leo D’mato stood outside. “Smells like coffee!” He said and she let him in. “Gotta have the morning dose!” She said pouring him a cup. “So Weevil had a fair guess, a bar, she is apparently in a pretty bad state.” Veronica said and Leo smiled. “I can do one better.” She was booked into jail last night, so she is safe there now so we can drink this coffee in peace!” He said and Veronica felt a bit awkward. “I guess!” She said. “So you are back in these apartment now. I remember standing outside the door and your father watching closely behind the window!” Leo said and she smiled. “Yeah, might have been a messy time, but I’d say it was simpler!”She said. “So, I am sorry about Logan, I sent some flower, al though, I am not sure if they made it!” He said. “They did. Thank you!” “So is your relationship with the chief any better these days?” Leo asked and she made a face. “So no! Well this time we do have prioritization, so she can’t stop us! Ready?” He asked and she thought he would never ask. “So Weevil, as in Eli Navarro, the one with a long rep shet?” He asked as they went to the car. “That would be him!” “Again with the bad boys I guess!” He said and she didn’t reply to that. It was hard to do so. 

“She’s in there!” Officer Williams said and pointed towards an interrogation room. Langdon went in. “Ms McShane! How was your night?” She asked and Tara McShane looked up. “Don’t know, but if you are not carrying an asprin and a beer, I’d say it won’t be any better for a while!” She said. “You remember last night?” Langdon asked. “Yes, I did nothing illegal!” She said. “Well, we found the renter of the car, but he doesn’t seem to line up to get you out!” Langdon said. “Get me out? For what? Sitting in a car? What kind of crazy ass laws do you have here?” She said and there was a knock on the door, Williams came in again. “Um, ma’m?” He said and pointed towards the door. Langdon sighed and left with him. “What?” She asked, then she saw two faces she knew. “Ms Mars.. and FBI man, what was your name?” She asked. “Agent D’mato.” He said. “What can I do for you?” Langdon asked. “I’d like to speak to Ms McSHane, I assume she is in there?” Agent D’mato said. “Perhaps, why?” Langdon asked. “So you haven’t really read up, have you, what a shocker!” Veronica Mars now said and Langdon just stared at her. “She is wanted by us!” D’mato said. “What?” Langdon said, looking at Williams, who looked just as shocked. “Why is she here?” Veronica asked. “So you do not know everything? I am surprised. She was found drunk in a car last night, she almost blew our meter out!” Langdon said. “Was she driving?” Veronica asked. “I don’t have to tell you that!” Langdon said. “No!” Williams said, knowing full well it was useless. “Great. Is it in here? “ D’mato said and went for the door. “I assume you won’t say no to me following, I called you here!” Veronica said. “Sure, why not. Anyone else want to come?” He asked and Langdon was not going to let this go. All three went in. Again Tara McShane looked up. “Are you multiplying? Does anyone have an asprin and a beer?” She asked. “No beer, but I do have this!” Leo D’mato said and gave her an aspirin. “Right, so you are the police, probably some kind of person in charge, you are a suit, so maybe an agent and you…” She said looking at Veronica. “Let’s see… Blonde, check..Beautiful, check… Able to melt a bikers heart, check.. you must be Veronica Mars!” She said as Leo D’mato and Langdon sat down. “How do you know me?” Veronica asked, then realizing other people actually had things to ask first. “I know a lot of stuff!” She said. “Good, I am Leo D’mato, FBI. We want to speak to you, perhaps you should call a lawyer?” He said. “Nope.” She just said. “Are you sure, cause this is no small matter!” He said. “Well, with the FBI, I wouldn’t think it was. I am curious though.” She said and D’mato opened up a file he had brought. “Know him?” He asked, showing a mugshot. “Know is a strong word!” She said. “How about knew then?” Veronica asked. “Also a strong word!” McShane said. D’mato flipped a page, now showing the man dead, gunshot to his head. “That doesn’t look all to great for him!” She just said. “No, the fact that you were in contact with him shortly before and then left the country is also not all to great for you!” D’mato said. “You know his name?” D’mato asked. “Alvarez!” She said. “Didn’t ask for his firstname!” She said. “Why were you in contact with him?” Leo D’mato asked and she drank some water. “Work matter!” She said. “And what would your job be?” D’mato asked. “Not all that easy to know, since my record is free from any hard crime, right?” She said. “You still don’t want to call a lawyer?” D’mato asked. “For what? I didn’t kill him. I don’t know about this country, it is said that you are bad at geography… but I am from Ireland, not Italy… so no mafia style from me. Besides, dead men can’t repay any debts, and I have never touched a gun, nor will I!” “So you are a debt collector?” Veronica asked, as Langdon sat completly quiet. “Or a traveling salesman or woman, most importantly, dead men don’t pay… so I had no reason to kill him!” She said. “Perhaps he paid and you just wanted him taken care of?” D’mato suggested. “That sounds like a lot of work, and I am not much of a worker. Now are you going to put me in jail, because I doubt anyone would charge me on these grounds, but you are welcome to try of course!” She said and D’mato shook his head. “Great, what about you? You still want to talk about the crime that isn’t a crime?” She asked Langdon, but she also shook her head. “Good! I’m going to be around for a while, no need to follow me. I live here!” She said taking a pen from Leo and writing down the name of a well known run down motel. Her hands were shaking violently. “I need a drink!” She said leaving the room. Leo D’mato looked at Veronica. “Well that was fun!” He said. “Also very true, I can’t help but actually like her!” Veronica said. “So you come in here and you don’t feel it is important to tell me that we may sit in the same room as a killer?” Langdon asked, breaking a small silence. “No, however, she does raise a point. Dead men don’t really pay!” Veronica said. 

“Hey!” Weevil jumped up. “You are really scared for being a badass leader!” Tara McShane said as she sat up in his couch, with a beer in hand. “How the hell did you come in here?” He asked. “In here? Well, it wasn’t locked!” She said. “I mean more in the shop!” He said. “Oh that.. people didn’t pay much attention to me!” She said and pointed out towards the shop where his boys were busy disassembling a car. “I really can’t let this go! This water with a hint of beertaste, why ruin the best drink in the world?” She asked. “What do you want?” He asked. “An answer. Apparently a blonde beautiful woman and her clean cut FBI friend found me, so I had quite the morning, I would like to go back home soon!” She said. “Afraid you're gonna do time for murder?” He asked. “Why would I be scared of that? I didn’t kill anyone, not in my amo!” Weevil smiled. “No? Then I don’t understand how you were planning on bringing down the fighting Fitzpatricks!” She smiled. “Leave that to me. But a bit of information would help me greatly, nothing like having leverage is it?” She said. “True.” He just stated. “You have a dangerous weakness though. A little blonde woman!” Tara said. “Excuse me?” Weevil said. “She’s your weakness, is she not.. actually don’t bother answering that, I don’t like lies, it just takes up my time! I’ll take another one of these water beers by the way!” She said and he had no idea why he suddenly found himself giving it to her, but he did, then he sat down. “So, you did tell me the truth, your name, middlename and kind of where you came from!” He said. “Yeah, well perhaps I should have been more coy, would have given you some more time with her!” She said. “You don’t know me!” He said. “I don’t have to, all I need is people's weaknesses! Piece of advice though, other people think she is just as beautiful, that FBI man amongst other, I would tell her if I were you.” She said. “Can’t recall asking!” He said. “Fine. How about helping me, I’d like to go back home, as I said.” She said. “The Fitzpatricks aren’t to play with!” He said and she got up, finishing her beer quickly. “Not am I!” “I got a list, an old one, like 14 years old, but there was lots of clients on it, lawyers, actors, children of celebrities, people who wouldn’t want information like that to surface, even after this time!” “Now that is helping, where is it?” She asked. “I got it, Veronica has a copy to… just incase!” He said. “Good, I can pay you for it, if it helps me of course, not wasting money for nothing!” She said. “Weevil, got a visitor…”A man said and say her. “I am guessing another one, not very reliable people you have here!” Tara said. “It’s blondie!” The man said and Weevil looked at him and waved at him to get her. “Make sure she doesn’t snoop around!” He said before the young man went out. “Quite the look. Does she know?” McShane asked, but he had no time to respond. Veronica Mars came in. “Well, better take another one of these!” McShane said and took yet another beer. “Thought I would find you here!” Veronica said. “Had you asked, I would have told you!” McShane replied. “But since you are both here…” She started and opened the beer and drank from it. “Maybe one of you can give me that list!” Veronica looked at Weevil. “You wouldn’t remember!” He said to her. “Oh I remember, your insurance. You must be eager to bring him down!” Veronica said. “Him? I assume you mean Liam Fitzpatrick, leader of the pack. But you are right, I am eager, but mostly, I d like this to go fast, I am not a fan of being away from home!” “I did some background on you!” Veronica said and Tara McShane sat down. “I thought you already did!” She said. “I went deeper!” McShane smiled. “All right, I’ll bite, what you got?” “You said you are not a killer, yet both your brother and your dad are in prison for life… for murder!” Veronica said. “Have you ever been to Belfast?” She asked and Veronica shook her head. “It’s a lovely town… now a days. But when I grew up, it was a warzone. Was no small gangs fighting for a little power, it was protestants fighting catholics, it was terrorists fighting the british military, it was bombings and shit everywhere. We even had a wall, a piecewall. I lived it, and I survived it without becoming a killer like them!” She said. “What else you got?” McShane asked Veronica. “I got Daniel Masterson!” Veronica said and Tara McShane only smiled, as Weevil sat down behind his desk. “He’s got quite the record, he is actually not a very good criminal. He is rich though, blood money it may be, but that doesn’t stop him from loaning it out. Then there is only the small matter of repayment!” She said. “And that’s where you come in?” Veronica asked. “Would seem most likely. Is that your conclusion or did you and the pretty FBI man figure that out together?” She asked. “That’s all her. Jumping to conclusions is her middle name!” Weevil said, the very first word he had said in a while. “Does he know you are here?” McShane asked and Weevil was curios. “I don’t see the relevance of that.” Veronica said. “Well, perhaps not all that important to me. Now the list, please!” She said and Veronica looked at Weevil. “What are you going to do?” Veronica asked. “I’m gonna do my job, which is not kill anyone, but you know that already, I saw it in your eyes, you know I didn’t kill anyone! However, perhaps you two should talk… I see other things as well.” Weevil opened up his desk drawer and gave her an piece of paper. “Perfect. You got a copy, so you know where I will be. Now I’ll get out of your hair… 15 years is a long time to keep things inside, is it not?” She said, but didn’t really expect an answer. She finished her beer and left.  
“She is a piece of work!” Weevil said as he looked at the three empty beer bottles on his desk. “What did she mean?” Veronica said. “About what exactly...she said a lot of stuff!” Weevil said, mostly to buy some time. Veronica closed the door. “About the we need to talk and the 15 years keeping something in?” She said. “Could be babble from an alcoholic!” Weevil said. “She is sharp, you know that!” Veronica said. “Well, you are good at guesses and conclusions, what do think she meant?” He asked. “Well, you also said jumping to conclusions is my middle name, would you really want me to guess?” She asked. “This time around, yes!” He said and she was quiet. “Yeah, you can’t even bear to say it, so why would you want me to?” He said and thought she would run out the door, instead she sat down. “Did she drink all your beers?” Veronica asked. “No, surprisingly not!” He answered giving her one and taking one himself. “You never thought of telling me?” She said. “I do it often, between the lines, or every night. Your reaction is usually a slap in the face though, sometimes literally and sometimes just figuratively!” He said. “I have never slapped you!” She said. “No? How about all the times you have chosen the white rich boys, or the clean cut sheriff's deputy, now a days FBI man or the awesome nice guy at Hearst?” “Well, you never told me!” She said. “You knew, you have always done so, don’t play dumb with me. You really think I would ever do you stupid favours and ask no questions otherwise? Or do you ever think I would let my wife leave town with my daughter otherwise? Or for that matter let you accuse me of anything from petty thief to murder?” Veronica drank from her beer. “no.” She just said. “Why didn’t you come and see me before I left?” She asked. “I did. I drove by your house every day. I hoped you would be outside, but you never were. You know why I was out driving the night I got shot? I had to think. I hadn’t seen you in 7 years, and there you were, and all those stupid feelings came back!” Veronica was still quiet. “There you go! Now you know, if you wanna run, you should do it now!” He said, yet she sat still. Her phone started to ring. “Leo, the FBI man?” He asked and she nodded. “Yeah, we were gonna met up.. for work, come here actually!” She said. “Well, perhaps you should go then. Tell him what you know, or not if you want Liam Fitzpatrick to get something that is long overdue!” He said. “You really think she can pull that of?” She asked. “I do, you don’t get to have nothing on you if you are in her business, you get caught sooner or later, or you get killed, she hasn't been!” Veronica nodded. “I am sorry!” She said. “For what, not feeling the same, I don’t expect that, I never did.. so I never told you flat out!” He said. “No. That I didn’t ever think you were serious!” Weevil got up. “Wasn’t why I came up to the cabin though… I wouldn’t let that have happen anyways. “ He opened the door. “You need to catch up with the FBI man, rather you not come here though!” “It’s only work!” Veronica said. “Perhaps, yet, I am hoping I have said enough about everything!” She nodded, “ I will be the one talking next time.” She said and didn’t wait for his reply. 

“Who are you, and what the hell are you doing in my home?” Liam Fitzpatrick yelled. “You got the temper of an irishman, glad something rubbed of!” Tara McShane said. “You are irish!” He stated. “nope, british, however I am here because an irishman, Danny Masterson. Remember, he lend you a lot of money, he wants it back, with the interest of course.” She said. “And he sent you?” Liam asked. “Yeah.” She only replied. “And I wouldn’t hurt me, not in your best interest! Masterson just want his money, and when that is done you and I go our separate ways.” She said. “Well then he should have sent someone real!” Liam said and Tara McShane quickly pushed a knife in his table, only inches from his hand. “I rarely miss! Where’s the money!” Liam got quiet. “So you don’t have them. I feel kind… I’ll give you to the end of the day! Otherwise I won’t be happy and we don’t want that!” She said. “So, from what I have heard about you, people say you are a scary man, I don’t see it!” She said and as she exited the room, Nick came in. “Perhaps you should follow him around, making sure he gets the money! In the meantime, I got this list… see I don’t really like hard labour, so this list of people here, I am betting some of them would want anything to come out!” She said waving around the list, she could see that Liam Fitzpatrick knew exactly what is was. Nick nodded and she left. 

“So, you went to the shop by yourself?” Leo asked. “Are you really surprised?” She asked. “A little, I would think you would be smarter as you get older… but on the other hand it’s you!” He said. “Weevil doesn’t scare me! He never has!” She said, because even if they hadn’t had that talk at his shop today, her answer would be the same. For over 15 years he had never so much as laid a hand on her, never hurt her… he had rescued her though, more than once! “Hello??” Veronica snapped back to reality again as Leo raised his voice so that she would wake up. “Sorry, I spaced out a little!” She admitted. “Yeah, what is in that head of your?” He asked. “Well, just the fact that I am not sure we should stop her from doing anything, she has a point. If she is a debt collector, she wouldn’t kill anyone owning any money!” Veronica said. “Sounds like Mr Navarro had some information that he gave you. Usually the reason people have for giving up information is because they are involved!” He said. “Or that they trust you!” Veronica said and Leo looked up. “Sure, do you trust him though?” Veronica bit her lip. “Yes I do!” She then said. “Wasn’t he usually your go to suspect?” Leo asked. “Yes he was, in this though… no!” She said. “Well, I would like to hear that from him!” Leo said. “Are you saying my word is not good enough?” She asked. “Usually it is, not sure about it now, your change in opinion is a bit scary!” He said and she smiled. “Well, you said something about growing up as you get older, he has also gotten older you know.” “So what is Ms McShane doing here?” Leo asked. “Well, as far as I could see, it appears that she is working for a man named Daniel Masterson, looks to be a real scumbag… but also considering his record and her words, not a very good criminal. He does loan out money though, and that means someone in Neptune owes him money!” Veronica said, not wanting to actually send Leo after McShane, she had no found feeling about the Fitzpatrick’s. “That someone could be Weevil!” Leo said, and he had a point. “Well, if the PCH bikeclub started to loan money from across the Atlantic, I think they would have a nice shop and much better bikes, have you seen their hangout?” Veronica asked. “No, but I was gonna! Remember?” He asked. “Leo!” Keith Mars said as he came into the office, and Leo stood up, giving the sheriff a small hug. “How have you been Keith?” He asked. “Good actually.” Keith said, honestly, because they had been good. “So she got you here again?” Keith said and sat down.”Yes, when a murder suspect comes to town, we tend to wanna come!” Leo said. “How is that case going honey, because you chasing killers is not my favorite idea of a hobby or work for you!” Keith asked. “Well, she’s not a killer!” Veronica said and Keith looked from her to Leo. “No?” He asked. “I believe she is a debt collector, and she is here to collect!” Veronica said. “Can’t be that hard to figure out who she would be collecting from, a simple little tailing would do!” He said. “I am not all that convinced she isn’t innocent though, considering where she went when she got here!” Leo said and Keith looked interested. “She went to Weevil!” Veronica said. “And he went to you… voluntarily?” Keith asked and Veronica nodded. “Then he didn’t do it, he doesn’t come here when he did it!” Keith said. “See? Now you heard him saying it!” Veronica said. “That doesn’t clear her from not being a killer. We need to know who she is after!” Leo said. “I’m gonna get some food, anyone else hungry?” Veronica raised her hand. “I’ll take something unhealthy, dad takes a sallad!” She said and Leo smiled and left. “Eli came here?” Keith asked when he saw that Leo left. “Yes. We hadn’t talked since… well since we fell out again, and the he came to the cabin!” Veronica said and Keith nodded. “He didn’t come there for me!” Keith said and Veronica looked up. “I am not so sure he wouldn’t have come even if I wasn’t there!” She said. “True, I think he would, but not because he feels anything for me! That night we would have died!” Keith said. “Oh I know! I still see it sometimes at night!” “You aren’t telling Leo everything, is that because you are trying to repay Weevil?” He asked. “I’m sorry, do you suddenly think he is involved now, because that is not what you just said!” Veronica said. “No, you are right, if he comes here, he didn’t do it! But you aren’t telling him everything, why? I thought we went through the whole trying to fool the FBI after the Duncan..thing!” Keith said. “First of all, that wasn’t trying to fool, it worked… but more important, I probably shouldn’t have called him here.” She said. “..I still don’t hear why?” He said. “Because she is after Liam Fitzpatrick, and quite frankly if she isn’t a killer, I have no issue with her giving him some much needed asskicking! Nor should you, he almost shot you!” Veronica said. “I did break inside someone's house that time, but I do get your point, is that how we handle things now?” Keith asked. “I don’t know, we get rescued by bikers and not much has slowed Liam Fitzpatrick down has it. How many of them did you send to Chino?” Keith honestly couldn’t remember. “So, does this debt collector have a plain, and what of anything did Weevil have to do with it?” He asked. “She wanted leverage, I must say I like her!” Veronica said. “So that’s why it was a mistake to call Leo?” He asked. “Are you wanting to ask something specific?” She asked and Keith got up. “Not sure!” He said. 

“Who are you?” Claudia asked. “Me? I am usually the invisible beer drinker, but you seem more alert than the rest of the pack in here. You also have… some resemblance to Mr Navarro, sister maybe?” Tara said. “What?” Claudia said, as Weevil came out. “You got any beer left?” She just asked and then went inside the shop. Claudia turned around to Weevil. “Um… and that is?” She asked. “Hopefully someone that isn’t unhappy, I really do not want to piss her of, that goes for you too!” He said and left. “Got any more siblings?” Tara asked, as she drank from her beer. “Maybe. You haven’t been gone that long!” He said. “No, turns out Liam Fitzpatrick needed to collect the money!” She said. “Or he ran and he is coming back with an army of angry american irishmen!” Weevil said and Tara just laughed. “Funny, and really unlikely. First of all, no such thing as an american irish man, maybe here, but as far as we are concern, you are only irish if you live there and secondly.. he know who I work for, he isn’t stupid enough to try and run. I found him in this little shitty town, didn’t I?” “How much does he owe?” Weevil asked. “As of today? About 50 000 and if he needs to run around hunting money it will probably round up to 55 000, but that depends how long he needs. I bet I will get the whole “I can give you some now”-dance.” Weevil took a beer. “He didn’t know you would come?” He asked. “Probably not. I figure he thought he could pay back with products and demand some sort of discount, but that just proves he has no idea who he deals with!” Tara said. “And who is that? I mean we do have sharks to loan from in the country!” Tara sat up. “Danny… he is an entrepreneur I guess. Great at finding clients that needs money, like Liam, but he is also great at getting paid back. Usa is a great place to do business, no one know him here!” “So he is to well known locally?” He asked. “Don’t get me wrong, he gets business there too, but they are more desperate, often small amounts!” She drank from her beer. “And how did you end up working for him, you don’t strike me as someone who takes orders?” He said “Funny, nor do you, but I bet you do just that if the right people ask!” “Why do you think you know things about me?” He asked, partly interested and partly perplexed. “I read. This town is a bit of a mystery. Millionaires and punks together, and then in the middle Veronica Mars, she has quite the past, but so do you. The reason she has got away with a lot of things is because you have had her back and same goes for you. That's not very hard to figure out. I am not sure why it was such a secret!” She said. “Not sure it was… or is,, it’s just not something important!” He said. “Do you believe the shit coming out of you, really? Because if that is you face when you lie, you are really bad at it!” She said. “Not that important for her!” He clarified. “She has a thing for rich white boys or sweet white boys and if you haven’t noticed I am neither!” She finished her beer. “Funny, I didn’t take you for somebody who just gave up… but I may be wrong it has happened once or twice!” She said and was about to leave. “Wait!” He said and she turned around. “I am trying really hard to not be weakened or hurt… why are you so interested in this, almost more than you are Liam?” Weevil asked. “I can handle Liam, so I am not worried about it. When it comes to things you should have done or things you would do differently though, that’s where I find interest. We do a lot of stupid things, and some of them, we can’t take back! Not everyone is the same, not everyone wants a family, a house and a normal job, the big wedding and that kind of life… but I did want that. I wanted it and I blew it, so no I do this...in this state. Does that strike you as being happiness?” She asked and he had no answer, she left. He took his phone up. “Yes?” Veronica asked and he could hear Leo and Keith speaking. “We need to talk, and I don’t want to come there, I can hear the company!” He said. “Well, that sounds like something one would say if he is guilty of something!” Veronica said. “Or if he has something to say that others may not want to hear!” Weevil said. “Fine.” Veronica said and finished her call. He sat down and then got up again, he repeated that a few times before going outside. When Veronicas car drove up he went up to her and got into the passenger seat. “So not something you wanna say in front of them either?” Veronica said. “No.” He just said and she drove of. “This must bring back memories!” She said as she parked at dog beach. “Sure, parties, and my first fight with Echolls… Logan!” Weevil corrected himself, the turned to her. “About that. I would have been there, all you would have needed to do, was call! Nothing to do with feelings other than friendship in that!” He said. “I know that!” She said that and they went out of the car. “How’s the agent?” He asked as they sat down. “It’s a bit awkward. I mean we keep it professional, but calling him was a mistake… I guess!” She said. “You just have to say the word to him you know!” Weevil said. “Probably true.” She admitted. “Are you?” “What, am I gonna say the word to him?” Weevil nodded. “No.” She said and he sat back. “She actually manage to drink most of my beer, has some demons!” He said. “Yeah, her boyfriend died, actually he was killed and it’s unsolved, but I have a feeling she knows exactly who did it!” Weevil looked at her. “Did you ever dream of that all american life, stable...safe?” He asked. “Yeah, but that was a lifetime ago, not anymore!” She said. “She did...dream about it that is, and she told me that today. It’s probably the truths, I haven’t find her to be a lier!” He said. “No, the opposite actually. Also pretty careless, I guess that’s is what happens when life fails you!” Veronica said. “Yes. Not what I nor she would call happiness, probably why she does her job good!” Weevil said. “Yes. I haven’t told Leo who she is after, I guess I could though, would be the moral thing to do!” Veronica said and was completely caught off guard when Weevil leaned in and kissed her. It was a very careful kiss, but not one a friend would give, and not one that someone not sure about his feelings would give. He broke away and sat back. “I don’t know what to say to that!” She said. “No, you don’t have to, just tired of doing the dancing around with you, it’s been way to long. He was just even more caught off guard when she sat closer to him and leaned against his shoulder. “I heard your bike every night!” She just said and then crawled up close beside him, he held her for a bit. “We should get you home!” He said. “I actually drove.” She said. “I don't mind the walk!” He said and they got up. 

“This isn’t enough!” Tara said as Liam had given her some money. “It’s a lot of money!” He said. “Yes and you have had a lot of time!” She sat down in a chair and again fast put her knife, this time hitting. She dragged it out. “Don’t worry you are not gonna die. Just a little scratch. I find that you pay faster with inspiration. Price just went up of course, gonna raise it with 1000 for each lost day!” Liam didn’t say anything. “I guess you have talked to Danny, and he has told you, he has a tendency to get his message through even from across the Atlantic. Now sell shit off, do whatever you have to do, just fix the money together!” Tara said. “I think he got the message, I need a lift!” Tara said as Nick looked at her. “Wait for me in the car!” She said as she closed the door behind him. “I should show you something.” She said and pulled her sleeve up, showing some ink he knew. “I didn’t have to bring reinforcements, they are right here around, I think you know some of them, and they are also in some of the prisons around here. You will be dead man, and I hope that isn’t what you want.” She left the room after that. Liam felt a feeling he usually were incapable of, he felt fear.


	2. Chapter 2

“Good morning! Chief Langdon said as Tara woke up, again in the same place as once before. “Oh shit!” She just said. “This time I actually don’t remember a thing!” She admitted and got up. “But I seem to be in one piece, always something! What did I do this time?” She asked and Langdon stared at her. “So nothing… well more than be a little to tipsy that is!” Langdon wasn’t amused. “I would perhaps call it more than tipsy, do you have anyone to come and get you?” She asked and Tara smiled. “I guess you are not to happy the FBI came into your little town. Do you think I am a killer?” She asked. “We did find a knife on you… again and this time with blood on it” Langdon said. “Oh yeah, forgot to clean that. That would be Liam Fitzpatrick's blood, but I can assure you he is fine, and that he wouldn’t wanna press any charges!” She said. “Why would you be in a fight with him?” Langdon asked. “Is this an interrogation? Because if it is, where I am from you have certain rights. But I would hardly call it fight, more of a little accident!” She said and Langdon was again annoyed. “You happen to have the number of Veronica Mars, maybe on speedial, if not you should. I’d like to call her!” Tara said. “Really? Why?” Langdon asked. “Now this really is starting to sound like an interrogation..” Tara said and Langdon opened up her jaildoor and she followed her to a room with a phone, she even put the number in, but she wasn’t going to leave, but that didn’t seem to bother Tara McShane much.   
“Hello?” Veronica said. “Ms Mars… This is Tara McShane, I am at the police station, with no charges… only a bit much of alcohol, you think you can come and get me? The chief here probably want to get me out of here!” Tara said. “Um..” Veronica just said. “If you want to, I am sure the chief will talk to you!” Tara said and the chief looked even more angry. “Or, scratch that, maybe not. So, can you here… and leave the suit behind please. I’ll be right here, you don’t even have to hurry, I believe they need to offer me tea.. but probably no asprin, so if you have that bring it and a beer!” She said. “Ok. I guess I will see you soon!” Veronica said and Tara thanked her and then hanged up. “She will be here, in the meantime, I would love to get some tea.” 

“Hello chief!” Veronica said as Langdon meet her, and it looked like she wanted to kill her. She didn’t say word, only started walking through the station where Veronica could feel the looks behind her. Finally ending up in an interrogation room. Tara McShane sat with a cup of tea, she had her legs on the table. “Ah, there you are. I must say, you americans… you destroy the beer with water and this tea… well I am not even gonna start. So am I free to go, or does she have to pay to get me out… which would imply I did something stupid, but then you would have told me that, right?” Tara said. “You are free to go!” Langdon said and then left. “That woman is not a happy one!” Tara said and threw out her tea. “Got my asprin and beer?” She asked and Veronica nodded. “I am pretty sure you are not suppose you mix those!” She said as the left the station. “Not if you wanna live to get old, but I have no plan to become very old. It trashes your liver… and to be fair, I am already doing just that!” Tara said as Veronica gave her the pill and hen the beer. “This is also sadly the best way to cure a hangover!” She said. “So, why call me and not Weevil?” She asked. “Why not? You came didn’t you, and I think you may want to ask me things, so go for it!” Tara said. “Ok, why are you here?” Veronica asked. “So we are starting with things you already know? Fine. Liam FItzpatrick owes money, I am here to collect it!”She said. “And how are you going to that?” “The same way I always do it… by inflicting some pain, but not killing anyone!” Veronica nodded. “Why you? And don’t tell me cause you are the best!” Veronica said. “Ok. I guess Danny has a sense of when I am about to go mad. That is usually when he sends me away. I usually come home in a better shape!” “Usually?” Tara smiled. “You pick up on the smallest of details. But yeah not a success every time, but at least I come home living, not really alive… but living!” Veronica stopped the car. “Your husband got killed!” Tara said. “And so did your boyfriend.” Tara nodded. “And all my dreams. As you said, I am the sister and daughter of killers… I guess I thought I had a way out, but I really didn’t.” She said. “Heard something about your life not being happiness!” Veronica said. “Who might have told you that? I guess that means someone finally said what needed to be said, even if it was obvious!” Tara said. “I guess I needed to hear it to believe it!” Veronica said. “Well like I told him if that is the way you lie, you suck at it! Now I have beers to drink and a Fitzpatrick to harass, I hope you can manage to get that suit out of my way!” She said. “You could just talk to him and he would leave!” Tara looked up. “You think he would talk to me with a couple of more beers in my system, that's actually the only way I function!” “That could work! Call me when you have enough in your system!” Veronica said and Tara left the car heading for the run down bar, the one everybody knew served even if they shouldn’t and continued to serve to those who had enough.

“You do know what time it is?” Weevil asked. “Yes, it’s I have been up for two hours getting Ms McShane out jail again. She had a little too much to drink… again!” Veronica said. “So?” He asked. “Ok, sit up and get the tiredness out. I need a favour! And I pretty much know you will do it!” She asked. “Yeah, what you need?” He asked “Babysitting!” She said. “Sorry, for an actual child?” He asked. “No, however you have child, so I don’t see why that would be an issue, but I mean for Ms McShane. I dropped her of at the hog bar. I think she is gonna try and get Leo to leave, but she needed some… refreshments first, could you just call me when she is ready to speak. The sooner she is, the faster he is leaving town!” Veronica said. “Well, that is my child, not somebody else's and for the agent, is he gonna leave alone?” Weevil asked. “Yes, unless he find company, but I assume that is not what you are asking!” She said. “Fair enough. I am guessing enough is when her trembling stops, but she can still walk and talk?” He asked. “That sounds about right!”   
“Weevil! It’s been a while!” Frank said, and it had not been so long, but they drank on different times, now a days Weevil actually manage to only drink there in the evening. “How are you Frank?” He asked, and Frank just raised his glass, a gesture that normally implies something happy.. but in his case it didn’t. Weevil nodded and then went to the back. “So, you said I was a slow drinker, how about you speed up so that we could get out of here!” He said and sat down across from her. “I am a bit slow after a hangover, are you in a rush?” She asked. “Kind of, I’d like to get Leo D’mato out of here as soon as possible!” He said. “Right, the rival!” She said. “Apparently not, but he is still an agent, so to say he is bad for any business is a huge understatement!” “Fair enough! Go and get two shots of vodka, that should do it!” She said and he went up to get it. 

Leo opened his door. “Good morning!” Veronica said and held up a coffee and some sweet breakfast. “Oh, this has danger written all over it, but I’m gonna ignore that!” He said and let her in. “Well, the FBI really pays for comfort, much better than the motel Ms McShane lives in!” Veronica said as she gave him breakfast and sat down. “So, what can I do for you Veronica?” He asked. “I am here to be completely honest!” She said and he looked surprised. “So, calling you here… that was a huge mistake. She is not a killer, she is a drunk who is trying you get money loaned back. Why someone would ever choose to loan money from somebody on the other side of the Atlantic I don’t know. I got her out from jail this morning. She had one or two drinks to many last night, again, and I asked her to speak to you. She agreed.” Leo drank from his coffee. “So, you want me to back of and go home?” He asked and she nodded. “Are you sure about that?” He said, moving closer to her. “I am. Last time you were here, I was tempted to do something stupid… this time, I am not. Guess I don’t feel like breaking your heart again. First time I that it was brutal!” She said and he agreed. “Yeah, I guess it takes some time to get over somebody like Logan dying!” He said. “Not so much about Logan, he is in my thoughts everyday… but this is not about him… it’s about someone else!” Veronica said. “Someone else?” Leo asked. “Yes.. I think so, I really don’t know. Figuring out feeling has never been my strong side. She as her phone rang. “Hey!” She said. “Right, where should we meet?” Weevil asked and Veronica looked at Leo. “How bad is she?” She asked. “She is fine!” He said. “Neptune grand, room… 607!” She said and they finished their call. “You asked your biker to get her!” Leo said. “I actually asked him to babysit her, but yes, he is bringing her here!” “You know I can’t interrogate her if she is drunk!” Leo said. “All you are doing is speaking to her, unofficially, I have a feeling she may know who else the victim in Las Vegas may have pissed of!” 

Veronica was happy when there was a knock on the door, it had been a very awkward silence, Leo wanted to say something, but he didn’t seem to know how. “You ordered a somewhat drunk irish!” Weevil said. “Brittish!” Tara McShane said and went inside. “She is pretty steady, but perhaps only water for now!” Weevil said and Veronica nodded, almost closing the door. “I’d like to remain if I can!” He said. “You want to sit in the same room as a federal agent willingly?” Veronica asked, but Weevil didn’t answer that, so she held up the door. “Eli Navarro, it’s been a while!” Leo said as he led out his hand, that Weevil shooke after some hesitation. “Damn you are fast!” Weevil then said and Leo and Veronica turned around, Tara sat down with a small bottle of whiskey. “Well, if the FBI is giving buying, who am I to say no?” She said. “Are you sure you want to speak to me in your state?” Leo asked. “Want to is not what I would say, but for the state, this is nothing..ask the chief!” Tara said. Leo wasn’t sure. “Is it a problem, because it really should not be, if anything I’ll be more honest!” Leo sat down. “Actually, perhaps this is to many people!” Leo said. “Sure, if she leaves, I can leave!” Weevil said and nodded towards Veronica. “Then let’s leave, unless you want us to stay?” Veronica said and asked Tara, who really had no issue with talking to Leo on her own. Veronica left the room and Weevil back out shortly after. “How can I help you?” She asked. “Tell me about Juan Alvarez…” Leo said. “I believe he left a cartell and there was a price on his head. He needed money fast, he got it… then it was time to pay back!” She said. “Did he pay back?” “Yes. I may have been the cause of a certain little scratch on him, but I didn’t kill him!” She said and Leo took up a picture from the crime scene.”Is this the small scratch you speak about?” He asked pointing to a wound over Alvarez left cheek. “Yeah! When I left him, he was bleeding and cursing, but he was alive!” She said and Leo looked at the picture again. “You know who killed him?” He asked. “I would giess a hired hand, but I wasn’t it. He was a bit scared when I saw him. Claimed he was being followed.. but I didn’t take that seriously. He actually seem to have blown quite a bit of the money on drugs! The good stuff usually makes you a bit paranoid!” “So why are you here?” He asked and Tara seemed surprised Veronica hadn’t told him. “Same thing, loans need to be repaid. No killing necessary!” Leo sat back and she finished her whiskey. “At least the whiskey tasted good here, the irish one’s that is!” She said. “I need to call my boss!” Leo said and got up. 

“Did she give you any problem?” Veronica asked as they sat down in the lobby. “She is a drunk, broken, yet stabile, she isn’t the one I worried about!” He said. “You worried about me? You think Leo is a danger?” She said and he looked up. “Perhaps I do! Can you blame me? I mean I told you and now I only worry. Isn’t telling what’s been on your mind suppose to be calming?” He asked. “I do blame you! I told you nothing was gonna happen with him, don’t you remember that?” She said. “I do. I just have a problem believing it!” He said. “So you don’t trust me?” She asked “I don’t trust me or any emotion in my body at the moment, nor do I trust what stupid shit can come out of my month!” Veronica got up. “What do you want from me? Want me to make a decision so you don’t have to worry? Because if you want an answer that is reliable you have to wait!” She said and now he got up to. “I have been waiting… for a very long time. I have seen people like him and all the others… “ Weevil didn’t get to finish that sentence before she kissed him. He kissed her back, but then broke of. “I am too old for games and dances Veronica, way to old!” She smiled. “So am I!” She kissed him again. “Great! Sorry to interrupt, but you are wanted upstairs!” Tara said to Veronica. “Are you going to let me go on my own?” She asked and he let go of her and backed away. “So?” Weevil asked. “He is leaving, which doesn’t really help me… just you apparently. I still have work to do!” She said. “Maybe you would have been done by now if you didn’t drink yourself so wasted!” Weevil said. “Hey, you have what you always wanted, and only one who has that, can say something so bloody stupid.” She said and turned around. “Where are you going?” He asked. “I am going to get the money, I am really tired of everything, doesn’t amuse me anymore!” She said and left, Weevil sat down again. 

“I guess this is it… again!” Leo said. “So you are leaving?” Veronica said. “Yeah, turns out she doesn’t know who did it, but she is probably right in her assumptions, a hired hand. She was probably pretty lucky not to get shot too! Hired men don’t really care about casualties!” “I am not so sure she wouldn’t have preferred to die like that, feels sad to say, but that doesn’t make it untrue!” Veronica said. “You sure týou don’t want me to put in a good word for you at the bureau?” He asked. “Yes, I guess this is where I am suppose to be!” “And still with badboys, this one I know is one. I was never sure on Logan!” Leo said. “Logan changed, so did he.. then he went back and now I guess I think he could changed again… but I am not sure!” Leo leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. “I guess that’s as far as I will come… “ He said and Veronica just nodded and left the room.  
Weevil got up. “Where is she?” Veronica asked. “Where is he?” Weevil replied. “Leaving! Now you go!” “She had shit to do, she left!” Weevil said. “And you let her?” Veronica said. “She isn’t my concern, she is probably more able to take care of herself than anyone of us!” He said. “So am I!” Weevil backed of. “I guess you are.” He was about to leave, but she grabbed his arm. “What’s that supposed to mean?” She asked. “You never need anyone, never have needed anyone!” He said and now she got angry. “Excuse me? Do you perhaps see a pattern here, Duncan is gone, Logan is gone, Piz and Leo I broke the heart of… can you blame me if I am a bit standoffish?” “I am not them, I am as far away as them as you can possibly come!” He said. “No you’re not, but you are not them. If you expect me to put any thought into this, you have to stop your shit! Whatever it is that you do, you need to stop. You told me once that you couldn’t changed but then didn’t ask you to… now I am! This is not only up to me, it’s not only me that have something to prove, so do you vato!” Veronica let go of his arm and began walking. “You’re right!” He said and she turned around. “Huh? What was that?” She said. “I have given you credit before, don’t act like I never have. But.. you are right about everything.” “Look, I have to go… we will talk later!” She said and he nodded, but went up and gave her a kiss on the cheek before she left.


End file.
